heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nutty
Nut}} Nutty was a British comic that ran for 292 issues from 16 February 1980 to 14 September 1985, when it merged with The Dandy. Published by D. C. Thomson & Co. Ltd, Nutty was an attempt to create a more lively and chaotic comic compared to many on sale at the time. Its strips included: * Bananaman as its main strip and by far its most popular. Drawn by John Geering, survived Dandy merger and survived The Dandy''s eventual closure, moving to ''The Beano. * Big 'n Bud was a double-act style comic strip: they used make observations of various scenarios, and accordingly make jokes based upon what they observed. They were in the very first edition. * Blubba and the Bear, an Eskimo in conflict with a Polar bear trying to steal his Fish, who later appeared in the Dandy as reprints from number 3408 but ended when the Dandy Xtreme started. * Cannonball Kid, "He's Football Crazy", similar to a Beano strip called Ball Boy, later reprinted as The Dandy's Owen Goal. * Cuddles, a naughty baby. Drawn by Barrie Appleby and later moved to Hoot before joining Dimples in The Dandy. * Dick Turban, Desert Highwayman, a boy desert raider who rode a camel * Doodlebug, a slightly surreal tale of a bug in a comic-book world who could draw and remove things with a magic pencil. The other inhabitants of this world were also bugs, with their names reflecting their personality. Humbug, for instance was of a miserable disposition. Bedbug was portrayed as a sleepy character, often seen in bed or at least in bedclothes. These characters often reappeared, but it wasn't always the same character that had been seen previously. Drawn by Gordon Bell * Ethel Red, a Viking girl * General Jumbo new series of the former The Beano character, drawn by Sandy Calder * Horace Cope, a boy of the same name who enlisted help from his grandmother, Madame Zsa Zsa, an astrologer * Jay R. Hood, "He's Anything But Good", a junior version of J. R. Ewing. Drawn by George Martin * Micro Dot, a girl who consulted her BBC Micro for advice. Drawn by Gordon Bell * Mitey Joe, about a small boy and his wish to be taller. Drawn by John Geering * Nip and Rrip, a boy with a violent cat that bore a remarkable similarity to Gnasher. Drawn by George Martin * Peter Pest, a boy who constantly interrupted his sister's attempt to be alone with her boyfriends. Survived Dandy merger * Pig Tales, a family of pigs, similar to a Beano strip "The Three Bears" * Ron Brown's Schooldays, the adventures of a group of schoolchildren. The title was a play on Tom Brown's Schooldays * Samuel Creeps, a school swot who outwitted bullies * Scoopy, "The Runaround Hound With a Nose For News", a dog journalist. Drawn by Gordon Bell * The Snobbs and the Slobbs, a rich-family-versus-poor-family strip. Drawn by John Geering; survived Dandy merger * Snoozer, similar to Whizzer and Chips' Lazy Bones at the time, this strip concerned a boy who kept falling asleep. Drawn by Gordon Bell * Stevie Starr, a young television star who was seen making, or starring in, a different show each week. Also appeared in Topper. * Whoops-A-Daisy, a mischievous girl. Drawn by Barry Appleby * The Wild Rovers, a group of dogs who had comedy adventures Category:DC Thomson Comics titles Category:British comics Category:Defunct British comics Category:British humour comics